The Ambush
The Ambush on Rome, Italy was a confrontation that took place between the Roman Emperors Marcus Antonius and Valens and the bounty hunter Calo Nord. The ambush took place in the final year of the Black Holy Crusade, outside of the Roman Collesseum. The ambush resulted in Nord and his henchmen's deaths. Prelude :"Her companions are nothing to me, Calo—but I desire the young Jedi taken alive if at all possible." :―Darth Malak to Calo Nord, about Bastila Shansrc In 2011, the final year of the Black Holy Crusade, the former Roman Emperor Marcus Antnoius and amnesiac Imperial Emperor Valens assisted in the Jedi Knight Ludo for escape from the destruction of the ecumenopolis Taris. The bounty hunter Calo Nord, who attempted to halt Valens, Ludo, and their companions' escape, managed to flee Taris and had a private audience with the Sith Lord Darth Malak, the reigning Dark Lord. Nord informed Antonius and the Sith Admiral Saul Karath of Shan's escape with Revan and the Republic commander Carth Onasi's assistance. Karath and Malak hired Nord to locate and capture Shan, and kill her companions. After traveling to the planet Dantooine, Revan was retrained as a Padawan by the local Jedi Council. After Revan completed his training, he was tasked by the Council to find an ancient Rakatan space station called the Star Forge, which was under Darth Malak's control. Revan located a second Rakatan Star Map in a krayt dragon's cave in the Eastern Dune Sea on the desert world Tatooine. After Revan examined the Star Map, Nord, along with two Rodian and two Aqualish henchmen, ambushed Revan and his companions. The ambush :Calo Nord: "You got lucky on Taris; the Sith attack saved you from a quick and gruesome death. But I promise you, the Sith won't be getting in my way this time!" :Antonius: "Hold on, Calo… maybe we can work out a deal here." :Calo Nord: "Sorry, I'm not in this for the credits. You're the only ones who've ever gotten away from me—I've got a rep to protect!" :—Calo Nord and Antoniussrc Nord gave Antonius credit for evading him; however, Nord stated that no one could escape him in the end. When Antonius asked Nord if they could work out a deal so as to avoid fighting, Nord told him that he was not in it for the credits; rather, he had a reputation to protect. Nord and his henchmen attacked Revan and his companions, but were ultimately defeated by the former Sith Lord and his allies. :"I'd feel better if Yoda were here. Or even Kenobi. On Ord Cestus, Obi-Wan and I—" "Yoda is pinned down on Kashyyyk, and Kenobi is out of contact on Utapau. The Dark Lord has revealed himself, and we dare not hesitate. Think not of if, Master Fisto; this duty has fallen to us. We will suffice…we will suffice. We will have to." :―Agayus and Lampolo, preparing to confront Antonius The Showdown on Rome, Italy was a confrontation that took place in the Supreme Emperor's Suite of the Senate in the late 2010. It began after Jedi Knight Joshua informed Emperor Valens that Marcus Antonius had revealed his identity as a Sith Lord to him. Valens then gathered a team of Roman Gladiators consisting of Agayus, Callisto, Lampolo, & Kethak and attempted to arrest Marcus in his own Suite. Antonius was at first polite to the group, but when they insisted on taking him into custody, he dropped his facade, lit his Sword, and lunged at them in a violent fury. All but Windu quickly fell to the Dark Lord of the Sith and the two masters of the Force clashed. Valens cornered About Antonius, as Joshua arrived in the room. Antonius pleaded with Nord not to kill the King. Vaelns fired a volley of Force lightning at the Emperor, who deflected it back at him. The electric currents flowing through Antonius. After the lightning faded, Antonius raised his blade to strike a killing blow and Valens panicked, cutting off Antonius's sword arm with his Father's Sword. The writhing Valens then blasted Antonius with another torrent of lightning and sent him through the window—to his death—into the streets of Rome. Joshua was ashamed of his participation in Antonius's Death and knew that the Jedi would never allow him to remain with the Order; out of options & Wasn't His fault at all ether, Joshua knelt before The Emperor and Became 1 with the force. =Joshua fell to his knees in shock at his participation in Agrippa's murder. Joshua congratulated him, telling Valens that he was "ready," and that he would help Joshua find the secrets to saving His Crew's life. The Emperor cautiously admitted that cheating death was a power only his Master had achieved, thus admitting he did not actually know the secret to stopping death. Inwardly, Joshua was surprised and enraged by the deception. But with no other option left, he kneeled before the man—resigned to his fate. While hoping he and his new master could discover the secret of immortality together, Joshua no longer saw Agrippa as a friend worth defending, rather merely a necessary evil worth tolerating until the time was right to take his place, after realizing that his new master had been manipulating him and the Machine Wars the galaxy-wide conflict that had been raging for more than 2 years between the Robots and the Machines—since the beginning Aftermath :"Safety, security, justice and peace!" :―The chant announcing to a new world order. Though horrified at what he had done, and what he was becoming, Joshua knew there was no turning back from his dark path, so he pledged himself to Valens in order to learn the power to cheat death. Valens named his new School and tasked him with the sterilization to the New World Order. Furthermore, to every Roman & The World's Army in the Grand Army of the Republic, Joshua issued Order 66; the armies were ordered to eliminate their Military Leaders, Generals, & Autistic People and marked all the Autism people as enemies of the Republic that got in there way. The Great Terrorism Purge had begun. The Bronx OutLawz stormed the Temple, leading the World Order Into 1 irrisitible force, and proceeded to kill nearly every Terrorist Person within its walls. The World was set ablaze and reduced to ruins while all of Cities watched. The Emperor traveled With Joshua to the Courts of the Unknown and presented evidence of the " Autism Rebellion"; the activation of the Future of their People was digitally confirmed by The Republic agents in the audio recording, while the activation of Joshua's lightsaber was neither recorded nor analyzed. After proving to the Courts that they needed to take action, The Emperor delivered a speech that declared that the World Order was no more, and in its place was to a new Medieval Worlds & Ancient Worlds Back to it's Empire Once More. The Colonial Brotherhood purge (1757–1763) was a full-scale assault on the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins in the Thirteen Colonies by the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order, led by Grand Master Haytham Kenway. HistoryEdit Haytham's arrivalEdit Before Haytham arrived in the colonies, the Colonial Brotherhood under the Mentor Achilles Davenportcontrolled the Atlantic coast of North America. They used gangs as enforcers, and ruled a number of forts and settlements. The Assassins also possessed an established network of spies and allies. As such, they were superior to the Templars in the area. In 1752, the high-ranking Templars Lawrence Washington, Samuel Smith and James Wardrop, were assassinated after stealing the Precursor box and Voynich manuscript from the Assassins in Saint-Domingue, following an earthquake a year prior.1 In 1754, following Haytham's arrival in the New World, and the formation of an independent Colonial Rite, the resurgent Templars quickly came into conflict with the well-established Assassins. Beginning as a proxy war between the Templars and mercenaries recruited by the Assassins, the conflict escalated when the two factions sided with opposing European powers during the Seven Years' War.1 Turning the tideEdit From 1757 onward, Shay Cormac, a former Assassin, helped the Templars track down and kill several of his former comrades, including the high ranking Assassins Kesegowaase, Hope Jensen, and Chevalier de la Vérendrye. In addition to his former colonial brothers, Shay also eliminated Adéwalé, a legendary member of the Caribbean Brotherhood.1 Shay also used his ship, the Morrigan, to cripple the Assassin navy. Among the ships which fell victim to his actions were Adéwalé's vessel, the Experto Crede, and the Gerfaut captained by Chevalier de la Vérendrye. Shay also managed to sink the Storm Fortress, the flagship of the Assassin navy.1 Furthermore, Shay also eliminated seven Assassin-allied gangs in New York, liberated several forts in the River Valley and along the Atlantic coast, intercepted several Assassins during their missions, and killed a number of stalkers sent after him personally, weakening the Assassin presence further.1 In 1760, in a battle at a Precursor Temple in the Arctic, the Brotherhood's leadership was broken. The high-ranking Assassin Liam O'Brien was killed, and the Mentor Achilles Davenport was crippled by Haytham. Thereafter, the balance of power in the Colonies tipped in favor of the Templars, and the Brotherhood was soon on the brink of destruction. Confident that he was no longer a threat, the Templars spared Achilles' life, on the condition that the Assassins stop searching for First Civilization sites.1 Final assaultEdit In 1763, three years after the Assassins' defeat at the Arctic, the Templars launched their final attack on the Davenport Homestead, killing all the remaining Assassins, with the exception of Achilles and Robert Faulkner. Convinced that the lone Mentor no longer posed any threat, the Templars spared Achilles' life once again, this time on the condition that he give up his life as an Assassin. However, some Assassins survived the purge, such as Benjamin Tallmadge who went into hiding,2 and Pierre Bellec who was training in the colonies, but left for France shortly before the attack happened.3 After having spent six years in isolation at the manor until the arrival of Haytham's son, Ratonhnhaké:ton, Achilles decided to train the boy, who then went on to exterminate the Colonial Templar Rite and rebuild the Colonial Assassins and make them stronger than ever. The Battle of Labrador was a naval engagement between the French and British Royal navies, off the coast of Labrador, New France. Labrador, although not as strategically important as the island of Newfoundland, was a target for the British thanks to it rich fishing waters. The battle was a decisive victory for the British, due in part to the efforts of the Colonial Templar Shay Cormac, and his vessel the Morrigan. During the engagement, the French warship Couronne was sunk. The Siege of Louisbourg was a prolonged naval engagement fought between the Royal Navy and the French Navy during the French and Indian War, for control of the Fort of Louisbourg. BackgroundEdit After the death of Colonel George Monro, the former Assassin Shay Cormac was formally inducted into the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order by its Grand Master, Haytham Kenway. After a few days, Cormac and Kenway met in New York, and after a brief discussion about First Civilization Temples, Haytham informed Shay about Assassin activity near the Fort of Louisbourg. Shay was also informed about the Royal Navy officer and explorer, James Cook, and his usefulness to the Templars, despite the lack of knowledge of the Order's existence on the captain's part. Shay and his quartermaster, Christopher Gist, met with James Cook and Haytham aboard the former's Man O' War, HMS Pembroke. Cook informed the Templars that a Royal Navy fleet had already set sail for Louisbourg, but the he was worried about the French defenses. Grand Master Kenway insisted on attacking the fort, and eventually convinced Cook to participate. Cook in turn offered command of his ship to Shay, for the duration of the battle. The battleEdit On the day of battle, HMS Pembroke was approaching Louisbourg, escorted by two frigates. As the ships neared the fort, mortars fired by the French Men O' Wardestroyed one of the escort ships. In retaliation, Shay used the Pembroke's firepower to destroy a considerable portion of the French Navy. After a successful counter-attack, the ship of Assassin Adéwalé, the Experto Crede, led several fireships into the fray, destroying the last escort. Under the advice of Gist, Shay did not attack the Assassin's brig, focusing on the fireships instead. After destroying about ten of those ships, another wave of French ships arrived along with four more fireships. Cook, thinking the situation was hopeless, advised Shay that they should fall back, but Shay continued to press the attack instead. Eventually, the fireships were joined by French reinforcements, but they were immediately assaulted by the arrival of British reinforcements. This allowed the rest of the Royal Navy, which later arrived with an astonishing forty Men O' War, to launch an offensive on the fort itself, and capture Louisbourg. The Battle of the Chesapeake, also known as the Battle of the Virginia Capes or Battle of the Capes, was a naval battle in the American Revolutionary War. The battle took place near Chesapeake Bay on 5 September 1781, and saw the combined forces of the Assassin vessel Aquila and the French Navy under François-Joseph Paul de Grasse fight against a British fleet under Sir Thomas Graves. When the Battle of Chesapeake Bay began, General Marquis de Lafayetterequested the Aquila give support in the battle. The French Admiral de Grasse believed that he would receive a large fleet and experienced captains, but instead he received only the Aquila and her captain Connor. While irritated at the concept, de Grasse gave Connor two frigates for assistance, the Marsellois and the Saint-Esprit, and asked them to engage the encroaching fleet while he and the main armada of French ships led by the Man O' War, Ville de Paris, attacked the bulk of the Britishforce. During the battle, the trio of ships sank several gunboats and at least four English frigates, before the Marsellois was destroyed by an English vessel midway through the battle. Once all the English frigates had been destroyed, HMS Barfleur sailed into the battle and sank the Saint Espirit, before she managed to disable the Aquila's guns. Due to lacking any other means of attack, Connor decided to destroy HMS Barfleur by ramming her, getting on board in hand-to-hand combat, and killing her captain. Ultimately proving successful, the battle ended with the French as the victors. Often considered the war's most decisive battle, it not only broke the British blockade of the Colonies, but also reversed Cornwallis' plan to trap Washington and Lafayette at Yorktown. His reinforcements never arrived due to the French victory in the Chesapeake, and as such, Washington was victorious at Yorktown, capturing Cornwallis and ending major conflict in the Colonies up until the Treaty of Paris. The Battle also acted as a huge bolster to French naval pride, leading to a brief string of decisive French naval victories during the French Revolutionary Wars. AftermathEdit The Siege of Louisbourg proved to be the turning point of the Seven Years' War, weakening the French that eventually led to the capture of Montreal and Quebec by Amherst and Wolfe respectively. Adéwalé's interference made him a target for the Templars, which was capitalized on by Shay and Haytham, who tracked down and eliminated him at Vieille Carrière.Category:Story Arcs